Toyama Kasumi/Gallery
Original Design Kasumi (Original Illustration by Hitowa).png Kasumi (Original Illustration).png Rimi, Kasumi, Arisa (Original Illust).png BanG Dream! Star Beat Vol. 1 Cover.jpg BanG Dream! Hoshi no Kodou Manga Volume Covers.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 01.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 02.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 03.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 04.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 05.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 06.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 07.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 09.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 10.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 11.png BanG Dream! Star Beat - Kasumi.jpg BanG Dream! Star Beat (Illustration by Hitowa).jpg Promotional Art Btn chara01 on.png Kasumi.png Poppin'Party.png Poppin' Party New Costumes.jpg Second Live.jpg Kasumi (Bushiroad Sleeve).jpg Kasumi (Bushiroad Sleeve 2).jpg BanG Dream! 5th☆LIVE Promotional Art.png BanG Dream! Girls Band Party Visual Book Cover.jpg 2nd Girls Band General Election.jpg Akai Hane.jpg Toyama Kasumi - Pacific League Collab.png Fuji-Q Highland Collab Main Visual.jpg GARUPARTY Visual Illustration - Kasumi.jpg GBP (KR) - Hongdae Dungeon Collaboration Cafe.jpg Weekly Famitsu Special Issue Postcard.jpg Kandamatsuri - GBP Collab Visual.png|link=http://entas.jp/kandamatsuri_garupa/ CoCo Curry House - GBP Collab - Toyama Kasumi.png BanG Dream! Week! 2019 Visual.jpg Anime File:436365 615.jpg Main visual.jpg BanG Dream Anime Key Visual.jpg Anime Key Visual 2.jpg OVA visual.jpg Season 2&3 Key Visual.jpg Season 2&3 Key Visual (Clean).jpg Garupa☆PICO.png Poppin'Party (PICO).png PICO Kasumi.png Kasumi PICO Icon.png BanG Dream! Second Season Kasumi and Yukina Key Visual.jpg Cover Art Yes! BanG Dream Limited Edition Cover.jpg Yes! BanG Dream! cover.jpg Yes! BanG Dream! Normal Edition.jpg StarBeat cover.jpg Star Beat Normal Edition.jpg Hashiri Hajimeta Bakari no Kimi ni.jpg Teardrops.jpg Tokimeki Experience!.jpg Kirakira datoka yume datoka ~Sing Girls~.jpg BanG Dream OST.jpg Character Song - Kasumi.jpg Poppin'Party 6th Single Cover.jpg Mae e Susume - Toyama Kasumi Solo Version Cover.jpg Time Lapse.jpg Poppin'Party 8th Single Blu-ray Cover.jpg CiRCLiNG.jpg Poppin'Party 10th Single Blu-Ray Cover.jpg Picotto! Papitto!! GARUPA☆PICO!!! Cover.jpg Quintuple☆Smile.jpg Poppin'Party 11th Single Cover.jpg Poppin'Party 12th Single Back Jacket.JPG Poppin'Party 1st Album Regular Cover.jpg Poppin'Party 1st Album Blu-ray Cover.jpg Poppin'Party 13th Single Limited Edition Cover.jpg Poppin'Party 13th Single Regular Edition Cover.jpg BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! Cover Collection Vol.1 Cover.jpg BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! Cover Collection Vol.2.png Blu-ray BOX Cover.jpg Romeo and Cinderella Game Cover.png Yakousei Haizu Cover.png Poppin'Party 14th Single Regular Edition Cover.jpg Poppin'Party 14th Single Blu-ray Edition Cover.jpg Daydream café Game Cover.png Poppin'Party 15th Single Kirakira Ver Cover.jpg Poppin'Party 15th Single Dokidoki Ver Cover.jpg Twitter Art English BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 2000 Followers Illustration.jpg 4 Million Users Celebration Illustration.jpg 4th☆Live Miracle Party 2017.jpg Bandori First Anniversary Illustration.jpg Welcome To Garupalive And Garuparty In Tokyo! Illustration.jpg Japanese New Year (2018) Illustration.jpg English Merry Christmas (2017) Illustration.jpg English BanG Dream! Launch Illustration.jpg 10 Million Global Players Illustration.jpg Garupa-Hatsune Miku Collab Special Illustration.jpg BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 1M Followers Illustration.jpg BanG Dream! 2nd Season Airing Start Illustration.jpg Bang Dream Anime Season 2 Airing Celebration Illustration by Totonemigi.jpg Bang Dream! GBP Korean Server 1st Anniversary Illustration.png BanG Dream! Project 4th Anniversary Illustration.png April Fools' Day (2019) Illustration.jpg GBP 2nd Anniversary Countdown - 5 Days to go.jpg Gochiusa Collab Illustration.jpg 10 Million Players Illustration.jpg Girl's Band Party Mainvisual01.jpg New Key Visual.jpg Bandori Opening Screen 2.0 Update.png Bandori Opening Screen First Anniversary.png Bandori Opening Screen First April Fools.png Bandori Opening Screen Popipa Band Story 2.png Bandori Romeo and Cinderella Opening Screen.png Gochiusa Collab Title Screen 1.png Character 01.png Kasumiv02.png Look Up at the Starry Sky T transparent (full body version).png Stickers/Stamps Stamp 001001.png Stamp 001001 en.png Stamp 001S01.png Stamp 001S02.png Stamp 001500.png LINE 001.png LINE 026.png Happy New Year 2019! Stamp.png GBP KR Anniversary Stamp.png FUN! FUN! CiRCLING FIVESTAR! Event Stamp.png FUN! FUN! CiRCLING FIVESTAR! Worldwide Event Stamp.png Sundays at a Distant Park Event Stamp.png Sundays at a Distant Park Worldwide Event Stamp.png Flowery June Bride Event Stamp.png|Wow...! Event Banners Sakura Blooming Party! Event Banner.png Sakura Blooming Party! Worldwide Event Banner.png FUN! FUN! CiRCLING FIVESTAR! Event Banner.png FUN! FUN! CiRCLING FIVESTAR! Worldwide Event Banner.png Backstage Pass Event Banner.png Backstage Pass Worldwide Event Banner.png Double Rainbow Event Banner.png Double Rainbow (Event) Worldwide Event Banner.png We're All Here! New Year's Party!! Event Banner.png A Message for You Event Banner.png Gacha Banners Glistening Dream Stage Gacha Banner.png Glistening Dream Stage Worldwide Gacha Banner.png 3 Million Users Guaranteed 4★ Gacha Banner.png 1 Year Anniversary 4★ Miracle Ticket Set Gacha Banner.png Shimmering Bridge Gacha Banner.png Shimmering Bridge Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Tanabata Nostalgia Gacha Banner.png Tanabata Nostalgia Worldwide Gacha Banner.png 7.5 Million Players Guaranteed 4★ Gacha Banner.png 2019 New Years Dream Festival Gacha Banner.png Year of Sparkling Sunshine Gacha Banner.png The Sakura's Time, Our Miracle Gacha Banner.png Dancing in A Bloomy Dream Wedding Gacha Banner.png Happy Halloween Dream Festival Gacha Banner.png Live2D Models Card Models Reckless! Live2D Model.png Onstage (Toyama Kasumi) Live2D Model.png Promised Candy Live2D Model.png Theme Park Fun! Live2D Model.png Sakura Party Live2D Model.png First Fan Live2D Model.png Sound Of The Beginning Live2D Model.png For the Fireworks! I Swear! Live2D Model.png Origami Fun Live2D Model.png Charging Santa Live2D Model.png On to the Greatest Stage! Live2D Model.png Poppin' Colors! (Toyama Kasumi) Live2D Model.png Performing with Everyone Live2D Model.png Look Up at the Starry Sky Live2D Model.png Ample Shouts Live2D Model.png Trip Down Memory Lane Live2D Model.png Let's Sing♪ Live2D Model.png Downtown's Call Live2D Model.png We Did It?! Live2D Model.png Return of the Sakura Season Live2D Model.png Cheerful Star☆ (Toyama Kasumi) Live2D Model.png The Time The Lovely Flowers Dance Live2D Model.png Living In The Dead Live2D Model.png Let's Party! Live2D Model.png Melody Of Hope Live2D Model.png Hugging Chinese Zombie Live2D Model.png Fun Closing Party Live2D Model.png Hugging Chinese Zombie Live2D Model.png Old Times Memories Live2D Model.png Other Models Toyama Kasumi - Winter Uniform Live2D Model.png Toyama Kasumi - Summer Uniform Live2D Model.png Toyama Kasumi - Gym Clothes Live2D Model.png Toyama Kasumi - Halloween Live2D Model.png Toyama Kasumi - Precious Summer '17 Live2D Model.png Toyama Kasumi - Winter Casual Live2D Model.png Toyama Kasumi - Taiko Performer Live2D Model.png Toyama Kasumi - Yukata Live2D Model.png Toyama Kasumi - Girls Band Party Shirt Live2D Model.png Toyama Kasumi - Happy Christmas Live2D Model.png Toyama Kasumi - Year of the Dog Live2D Model.png Toyama Kasumi - CiRCLE Performance Live2D Model.png Toyama Kasumi - SPACE Performance Live2D Model.png Toyama Kasumi - Pajamas Live2D Model.png Toyama Kasumi - Kid Live2D Model.png Toyama Kasumi - Summer Casual Live2D Model.png Toyama Kasumi - Casual (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Toyama Kasumi - Winter Uniform (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Toyama Kasumi - Poppin' Colors! (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Toyama Kasumi - Romeo and Cinderella Live2D Model.png Toyama Kasumi - Nocturnal Kids Live2D Model.png Toyama Kasumi Furisode 2019 Live2D Model.png Toyama Kasumi Sherlock (April Fools 2019) Live2D Model.png Toyama Kasumi GochiUsa Collab 2019 Live2D Model.png Toyama Kasumi Bridesmaid Live2D Model.png Toyama Kasumi Garuparty! 2019 Live2D Model.png Non-Card Chibis Toyama Kasumi - Precious Summer chibi.png Toyama Kasumi - Happy Christmas chibi.png Toyama Kasumi - Year of the Dog chibi.png Toyama Kasumi - Romeo and Cinderella chibi.png Loading Screen Comics Loading Screen Comic 1.jpg|Kasumese, Level 3 Loading Screen Comic 2.jpg|Cat Ears...? Loading Screen Comic 3.jpg|Just Go With It Loading Screen Comic 4.jpg|Specialty Loading Screen Comic 6.jpg|Break Time Spectacle Loading Screen Comic 17.jpg|Reach for the Stars Loading Screen Comic 52.jpg|Quickly Approaching Loading Screen Comic 73.png|Yukinya-senpai Loading Screen Comic 78.png|The Mascot Category:Gallery